Independent Change
by JesseniaRose
Summary: After Booth's rejection, Brennan discovers just how much she has become reliant on him and vows to make a change and remind herself why she is world famous forensic anthropologist and author Dr. Brennan... Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody out there who has happened to stumbled or purposely found this fanfic. This is my second story for Bones although the first one was a one-shot. If you like the direction that this story is heading feel free to review,: D,and send any thoughts or comments. I'm not sure if this will remain a one shot or develop into story. Please send feedback if the latter is something you might be interested in. Thank-you! Oh and I don't own Bones, (obviously). And finally, to all those who have exams out there around this time... Good Luck/Bonne Chance! ~JesseniaRose~**

Alone.

Temperance Brennan was alone again. He had told her, no, promised her that he would never betray her, but to her rejection might as well be equivalent to abandonment. She begrudgingly allowed a few lone tears trickle down her cheeks as she thought over his hear crushing statement to her before dropping her off. _Hannah isn't a consolation prize. _Those few words reverberated through her cranium as she slothfully dragged herself off the couch towards her rarely touched liquor cabinet. As much as she disagreed with alcohol use in time of pain or anger, her fifth foster father had taught her that, she couldn't help but allow herself some in times of immense hurt.

Quietly she scoffed at her musings. If anyone, even a world renowned doctor, had told her that she would be drowning her sorrows in liquor over a man, she would have ever so gently urged them to undergo a brain scan. After all, it had been almost five years since she had really had a good pity party and that had been when she had discovered her mother's bones in the Limbo off all places. And then there was Booth.

Booth saving her from the mentally unhinged stalker and eventually taking that bullet for her... And dying for two weeks... Two weeks... Surprisingly, she hadn't touched or done anything that would ease the pain. No painkillers, depressants, alcohol, or therapy. Instead, she bottled up her emotions and allowed them to harbour around the memory cells as she continued her daily tasks. Sweets had once hesitantly offered therapy but she had stonily told him off without voicing why. Why she didn't want psycho babble as Booth would say... Oh and yes, the baby duck would certainly have a field day with this if he ever got breeze of it... No... What was that word again? _Wind Bones, wind._ Brennan started, that voice had seemed so real. Hmm... Now she remembered why alcohol was always a bad alternative.

Ah... But back to the real question she thought idly as she slowly twirled her glass with her slightly shaking hands. Despite the many adjectives that people would cruelly mutter behind her back such as cold, heartless, and emotionless during those two weeks; they were really just antonyms. Admittedly she had compartmentalized but not to the point of ignorance... No, instead she had carefully placed them in her mind's eye and had quietly reminisced the happy nights at Wong Fu's, the occasional movie at his place and even the flashbacks to that one night...

The night that would be burned into her sub consciousness forever was even welcomed because she had experience with loss. When her parents had gone missing and she had been instructed to carry with her only the bare minimum, her pictures had been left behind and over time her parent's faces began to grow fuzzier and fuzzier. When she had first realized this transition she had broke down into a sobbing mess. Emotions rapidly overwhelmed both her and the foster parents who only fed her for the extra income. Two weeks later she was being moved again with the official label as a problem child. It was that drive away from the couple on the front porch that had finally made her realize that all relationships of any kind were bound to end...

With a sigh she shuffled to her feet and put the bottle away, slightly disgusted with her own weakness. As she headed to the washroom to brush her teeth she took a good look at herself. Who was this woman she had become? This woman that was reliant upon other's opinions? (Well at least Booth's she mused). After a few more seconds of staring, she turned on the taps and began to wash her face. She spent a long time with the water splashing her and she welcomed the almost cleansing sense that it provided. When she had finished she re-examined her mirrored image. Deliberately she forced herself to smile. It was time to stop living in the past. She knew what she had to do. She had to remind herself that she was the great world renowned Dr. Brennan, untouchable and... Hmm, perhaps a call to Angela would resolve that last pause. She knew that her friend would be undoubtedly eager to have some more girls bonding time especially with her pregnancy hormones raging in full swing.

Yes, that was exactly what she was going to do. It was time for Temp Brennan to stop be so dependent and reliant and remind herself just exactly how she had made it to the top from the lowest rung on the ladder. Now where was her cell phone? A few minutes of rummaging around led her to discover the phone under a pile of anthropology magazines. She quickly snatched and flipped it open.

_Incoming call from Booth _flashed her cell phone's bold words.

With her head cocked to one side and her eyes betraying a swirl of emotions, she calmly allowed it to ring its last before speed dialling Angela's number. For the first time that night she genuinely smiled as she heard friend's chipper voice even this late at night.

She took a deep breath before whispering, "Hey Ange."


	2. The Conversation

**Hey all! Thank-you to all the story reviews and alerts. In particular to XOXKiss2010, Everything Eventually, and CoffeeBean2009. They have been extremely welcomed. After some encouragement from you guys, I am currently posting the next installment. Again, I don't own Bones. :D, Thank-you. ~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_Incoming call from Booth flashed her cell phone's bold words._

_With her head cocked to one side and her eyes betraying a swirl of emotions, she calmly allowed it to ring its last before speed dialing Angela's number. For the first time that night she genuinely smiled as she heard friend's chipper voice even this late at night. _

_She took a deep breath before whispering, "Hey Ange." _

For a few tense moments, there was an eerie silence between the two. Suddenly, Brennan's idea of phoning around at two in the morning didn't seem so well thought out.

"Hey Brennan..." came Angela's ever so slightly confused voice."What are you doing calling so late at night? Not that I'm busy or anything but..."

"Huh? Oh I was just..." Brennan felt her previous responses vanish, leaving her wordless and tongue tied a particularly favourite colloquium on Booth's part. "Uh, never mind. I was just working on a bit of paperwork and the time got the better of me. I was not aware of the lateness and apologize for disturbing you and Dr Hodgins."

"Oh like I said before, there is no problem at all, but sweetie, really? You think you can get away with that excuse? I'm rather offended of your faith in my ability to detect problems that my best friend might be going through!" Brennan heard a sigh and more of pictured than heard Angela begging Hodgins for some crackers. After a few moments of grumbling, she heard the faint noise of cupboards being searched before Angela's gushes of thank-you's; followed by a few munches in rapid succession.

Pregnancy truly was an interesting phenomenon.

"Alright, so sweetie, spill. And don't try to beat around the bush about how nothing is wrong." A few more crunches were heard before Angela resumed her interrogation, "Obviously, this has something to do with Booth and his new...uhh... girlfriend. So, it would be best for all of us if you just fessed up."

Sighing slightly, Brennan began to weigh the pros and cons of telling the truth. It had been her original plan but now she found an unsettling wave of apprehension descending upon her. She did not wish Angela's pity but merely a quick alternative of how to reinforce her independence. Hmm...Maybe she should have taken more time to re-examine her self evaluation. After all, it was late and knowing her great luck with psychology, her attempt to distinguish the emotions she was currently experiencing was probably way off base. A bemused grin lit her features as she pictured Sweets facial muscles if he happened to stumble upon the knowledge of her conducting an evaluation of her own psyche. Just as she had gathered up her courage to confront Angela with this disconcerting problem she heard Angela's stifle of a yawn and guilt immediately flooded through her. Previous statements forgotten she hastily let loose a string of concerns, "Oh Angela! What was I thinking? It is not healthy for you to be up so late with the baby and all. You need to be getting rest and proper amounts of sleep!"

In the background she heard Hodgins triumphant, "See! I knew you should be sleeping right now." Quickly followed by a, "Thanks Dr. B for talking some sense into her! Come on Angie, both you and our precious cargo need their beauty sleep."

After a few grumblings from Angela, Brennan convinced her to get some rest. "Fine Bren, but don't assume this conversation is over yet!"

Brennan winced, oh-oh, that tone of voice meant that she would probably be avoiding Angela tomorrow if she wanted to evade from her initial intentions.

"Alright Ange, you have a good night too. Bye," with a few replies exchanged, the two friends hung up leaving Brennan even more befuddled than before.

As she dejectedly crawled underneath her down filled duvet her eyes closed thinking of possible excuses and possible ways to convey her current emotions if necessary.

Ten minutes away, Angela snuggled beside her dream husband, within their massive King sized bed when she too closed her eyes before whispering, "Hodgie, I'm worried about Bren, she never calls this late and in such a manner." However, the only response given was the gentle snore of her husband and the abrupt movement of her future boy or girl. Slowly rubbing a hand over tummy, she murmured softly into the darkness, "But don't you worry baby... Tomorrow mommy is going to find out what is bugging your Aunty Temp." With those final words did she too fall asleep with a contended smirk upon her face.

**And there is the next installment. All reviews and thoughts are very welcome. **** They would help ease the pain of my upcoming history exam. Thank-you again for reading. ~JesseniaRose~**


	3. Avoidance

**Hey, everybody this here is a speedy update during one of myself scheduled fifteen minute breaks as I madly study for an upcoming history exam in less than twenty hours. The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible because of exams. ****All feedback is welcome and appreciated. As always, thank-you to all the story alerts and favourites. You guys are the best. **

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_Slowly rubbing a hand over tummy, she murmured softly into the darkness, "But don't you worry baby... Tomorrow mommy is going to find out what is bugging Aunty Temp." With those final words did she too fall asleep with a contended smirk upon her face. _

**Beep, beep, beep, **sounded the unwelcome alarm clock that was chipped with years of being thrown across the room. With a frustrated groan did Temperance Brennan roll onto her side with one hand blindly searching for the offending noise. Temp was not a morning person. Although, she did have great strength and fortitude in scheduling her body to wake and function at unearthly hours, it did not mean that she had to like it. Slowly she began to open her eyes willing her stubborn legs to move. After two minutes of painfully little increments did her feet finally touch the ground. She let out a sigh of relief, the worst was over and now all that was left was the preparation for the day's work.

Twenty minutes later she found herself browsing an anthropology magazine involving the lasted archaeological finds while sipping a steaming cup of coffee. Relishing her last sip, she stood up and methodically washed her cup before placing it upon the drying rack. A quick brush of the teeth and she was hurrying into her beige trench coat while wrapping a soft woollen scarf around her neck. Like usual, she felt the mounting excitement for another day at work. Call her crazy; work was her passion for life. She didn't always like what she did but she was always satisfied with the results that they provided both her and the families of the gone. With a final glance around her cozy apartment she grabbed her purse and mittens and headed outside armoured for the chilly January.

Brennan reached the Jeffersonian at exactly 7:20am sharp. She gave a curt nod to the guard secretly wishing that Micah was on duty. Perhaps they could have a conversation or debate resolving around her current mosaic of emotions. Once reaching her office, she shrugged out of her coat before casting an admiring glance at the new artefact that the Egyptology unit had given her. It really was priceless. With a contended smile she realized that no one, not even Cam or any of her overzealous interns had arrived yet. She had planned it this way, setting her alarm clock at an earlier time. Although she recognized this act as a rather cowardly one she truly didn't have the energy to start a conversation with Angela involving her roller coaster like feelings.

She then turned to her laptop that lay invitingly upon her spacious desk. Hmm... Work hadn't technically started and she wouldn't mind working on her latest book. One chapter later, she began her journey towards the Limbo with thoughts of Kathy and Andy still filling her mind. Kathy, the forensic anthropologist and Andy, the cocky FBI agent who wore mismatched socks. She had just had them engaging in a particularly excellent debate on love and as usual she, _no_, thought Brennan to herself, Kathy was winning.

Shaking her head ever so slightly, she entered the Limbo and eagerly began reading the labels of which set of bones she would choose. There were so many options, so many stories, and so many secrets, that only she and a few others could unlock. After a quick walk around she settled upon a historically interesting set. She easily laid the bones out from cranium to the lateral malleolus.

Happily she worked, all troublesome thoughts involving FBI agents and friends with best intentions at heart gone. For a good couple of hours she felt sure that her plan had succeeded and that Angela had let the matter drop. However, just as she began to grow more comfortable did her focus suddenly shatter as an excited Booth rushed through the door.

"Hey Bones! Guess what?" Booth grinned like a boy in a candy shop.

"Booth..." began Brennan irritably, "you know I'm not a mind reader, therefore that question is unnecessary. It would be much more efficient if you simply told me what was on your mind. And," she put a strong emphasis on the word before continuing huffily, "I was extremely absorbed in this set of remains. It is of a young woman of Mayan descent. I find the information that I am gathering of her origin and life extremely fascinating... "She trailed of awkwardly."Well, what I am trying to say is that you should have knocked first."

Booth arched an eyebrow before raising his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay, yeesh," he playfully said. "Anyways, what I was going to say is that we have a case. And both you and I got to caboose!" He chuckled at Brennan's expression of utter confusion.

"Fine, fine, just let me pack up." As Brennan turned around she allowed a slow smile to grace her features as she thought of Booth's behaviour. It was so normal that it reminded her of all the great times they had shared before. She was glad that her confession during that one night of incredible irrationality had not harmed their partnership. After her hasty clean up, Booth beamed and the two of them turned to exit when Angela's voice could be heard echoing towards their general direction.

"Sweetie, I know you're in there doing whatever you do to pretend our conversation last night did not happen but I think I have given you enough time to sort through your emotions. Therefore, you and me are going to continue are conversation on what was most certainly bothering you last night. It's Booth's new girlfriend isn't it?" Upon hearing no reply she continued her babbling before coming into full view sight and uttering a little, "Oh... Well this is awkward."

**Thank-you for reading. All thoughts and comments are very welcome. **


	4. The Truth in the Confrontation

**Hey everybody thanks for the author alerts and keeping with me. All reviews are appreciated and ideas for the story are welcome. Thank-you.**

**~JesseniaRose~**

_Previously_

_"Sweetie, I know you're in there doing whatever you do to pretend our conversation last night did not happen but I think I have given you enough time to sort through your emotions. Therefore, you and me are going to continue our conversation on what was most certainly bothering you last night. It's Booth's new girlfriend isn't it?" Upon hearing no reply she continued her babbling before coming into full view site and uttering a little, "Oh... Well this is awkward."_

Brennan stood frozen, mortification sweeping over her. She steadily avoided Booth`s eyes at all costs. ``Angela! Like I said before, nothing was bothering me I simply lost track of the time.``

Angela allowed her sharp eyes to switch between both figures before slowly crossing her arms in front of her. `` Alright, you two that is enough! Brennan you clearly are having a hard time even interacting with Booth. And well... Booth.`` Angela cocked her head to one side, baffled at his behaviour, `` And you, Booth, you just look plain guilty!``

Suddenly, Booth`s head snapped upwards as his eyes flashed with both annoyance and anger. `` That is enough Angela! You do not know what you are talking about.`` He shot a nervous glance towards his partner`s general direction and felt frustration at the whole situation. ``Look Angela, Bones and I have a crime scene that we need to get to so we would both appreciate it if you let it go.``

Surprise flitted across both women`s faces. Angela`s was one of annoyance at being dismissed so abruptly while Brennan`s was one of irksomeness at being spoken for. Just as Brennan and Booth turned to leave, Angela felt a wave of anger flood their general direction. If anyone asked, she would blame it on her pregnancy hormones.

`` Now wait here you too. A) You cannot just walk out on a pregnant woman and B) It is seriously time for you two to fess up.`` She stood impatiently daring someone to rebut her. `` You two are obviously too cowardly to fess up so I will do it for you. Booth, Brennan here is head over heels in love with you and secretly hates your girlfriend. And Brennan, it doesn`t take a rocket scientist to figure out that although the FBI stud is acting more jerky than studly he has definitely not moved on yet.`` She took a deep breath before closing her argument. ``And finally, you guys really need more therapy or something because the `thing` that you two call partnership is either going to go two ways. A) Happily after into a partnership in every sense of the word. Or B) A bitter call to resign along with a messy surrogate break up.`` With that final statement, Angela turned on her heel and brushed past them towards her office; she needed more crackers and a couple of Tylenol.

Booth and Brennan remained unmoving in her wake for nearly three minutes before they slowly faced one another. ``My loss of independence because of my previous reliance on you,`` Brennan blurted out. She shuffled uncomfortably, ``That was what bothered me last night.``

A wave of emotions still fused within Booth`s mind as his thoughts raced from Hannah`s adoration of him and Brennan`s heart breaking confession. Still under the impression that the next few words that would slip from his mouth were still thoughts, he mumbled, ``You, that is what bothered me.`` He barely registered Brennan`s painful gasp as he continued. ``Angela was right. I haven`t moved on because I can`t stop comparing everyone to the one who I still believe is my soul mate. The woman I love.`` After he finished his mumblings, he turned to face Bone`s now tear filled face. ``I love you.``

**Ahh, yes I know it got sappy and a little cliché around the ending of this chapter but bear with me. By the way if you are looking for some stronger angst, check out my new **_**Revelations in the Tears. **_**Thank-you. **

**~JesseniaRose~**


End file.
